


My Heart Is Honest

by RhymeReason



Series: Things That Stop You Dreaming [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: Addison was just like her fathers in many ways. She was witty and dramatic with a perchance for writing just like her Dad. She was coarse and short tempered like her Papa. She played defense and loved the ice to a fault, just like them. Whenever she was upset or annoyed or feeling anything, she craved the feeling of ice under her. She would skate laps or shoot pucks or sometimes just lay on center ice until the world made sense again. It was her sanctuary, her happy place, her home.





	My Heart Is Honest

**Author's Note:**

> hello im back
> 
> enjoy some sappy shit lol

Addisons first memory of her Papa was watching him play hockey. Her Dad was holding her, and even though she was only a few years old, she remembered hearing him say “There's your Papa, Addy. Number 24, in the blue.” 

Addison had giggled and tugged on her child sized ‘Poindexter’ jersey. It was the exact same as her Papa’s, except hers was smaller and his had a bright, brand new A on the breast. “Same! Same!” She chirped.

Her Daddy had laughed. “Yeah Addy. Just the same.”

 

Addison was just like her fathers in many ways. She was witty and dramatic with a perchance for writing just like her Dad. She was coarse and short tempered like her Papa. She played defense and loved the ice to a fault, just like them. Whenever she was upset or annoyed or feeling anything, she craved the feeling of ice under her. She would skate laps or shoot pucks or sometimes just lay on center ice until the world made sense again. It was her sanctuary, her happy place, her home. 

Which is why Bella found her there a few hours after a game, just staring up at the rafters from center ice. 

“Hey Add.” Bella drifted gently to where Addison was laying out, still in all of her hockey gear. “You okay?”

“He missed another game.” Addison said, her voice lacking all emotion.

Bella sighed and sat down next to Addison. She gently ran her hand through Addison hair. “I know, Adds.” 

“God!” Addison shouted and sat up. She punched her hand against the ice. “He got there right at the buzzer! He missed me taking a game winning shot! In overtime!”

“I know.” Bella reached out and pulled Addison against her. Addison buried her face in the crook of her best friends neck and tried to ignore the tears prickling in her eyes. 

“This is the 4th game he's missed this season. We’ve only played 6 so far. That's more than half.”

“Yeah, I know. It's garbage. But hey, I've been there for all of them. So has your Dad. And my dads were there for tonight's game too.”

“I know.” Addison said. “It's not that I don't appreciate it but…….I just wish my NHL father would come to my hockey games. I wish I could see his face as i won. I know he's proud of me, he says it enough but I just wish he could show it by being there.” 

“Oh Addy-Girl.” Said a voice from across the rink. 

Addison whipped her head up at the new voice and made eye contact with her Papa. She turned away. “I don't want to talk to you right now.” 

“Addison.” Bella nudged her. “Talk to him.” 

“Bella-” 

“Nope.” Bella cut her off and stood up. “You have to talk to him, no if, ands or buts.” 

Bella skated over to where Dex stood at the entrance to the ice. She stopped and leveled a glare at him. It was obviously intimidating, despite the fact that she was more than a foot shorter than him and only 16 years old. “I'll be back in 30 minutes. Y'all best have sorted this out by then.” 

Bella left, leaving Addison alone with her father. 

Will walked carefully out onto the ice, not wearing any skates. “Addy-”

“What?” Addison turned to glare at him, to angry to be ashamed of the tears burning in her eyes. “Are you here to make excuses like every single other time you've missed a game you promised you would be at? Because I'll admit, I don't want to fucking hear it.” 

“Addison.” Will sat down next to her and ran a hand through his hair. It was obviously still sweat damp, as though he didn't shower before he came to the rink. “I fucked up. Really really badly. And I'm sorry.”

“What?” In all of her 15 years, Addison had never heard her father sound like this. She had heard him when he and Dad had fought or when he apologized for worrying them whenever he got hurt. She had heard him apologize many times before but not in quite the way he was doing now. And when he apologized to her before, he had never used her full name. He always called  her Addy or Addy-Girl or Addy-Rhi. Never just Addison. 

“I really fucked up.” He hung his head in shame and when he looked up at her, there were tears welling in his eyes. “I'm sorry.” 

Addison had never seen her father cry. 

“Papa-” 

“No.” He cut her off and grabbed her hands so they were held in his. “After the game, me and Dad had a talk. And me and Uncle Jack. I called up the management and we are all in agreement. This will be my last season playing for the Rangers.” 

“Papa, no!” Addison tore her hand from her dad's grasp. “You love playing for the Rangers! You can't give that up!”

“Oh, my Addy-Girl.” He sighed but there was a smile breaking through. He reached out to stroke her face. “I love you more than I love the Rangers. Forever and always. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel different.”

Addison didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything and just threw her arms around her father's neck and hugged him as tight as she could.

  
  


When Bella came back 20 minutes later, it was to the sight of the two of them laughing as they leisurely passed a puck back and forth. Bella smiled before turning away and leaving them be. 

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr! im @bitsfordays! if you have any requests for more kid fics in this au, lemme know! <3


End file.
